


I am more than a tweet

by ctrlaltcookie



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrlaltcookie/pseuds/ctrlaltcookie
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I am more than a tweet

I am more than my defeats,  
I'm than the food that i eat,  
I'm more than my height in feet,  
I'm more than my address on the street,  
I am more than the transphobia on broadsheets,  
than their lies,   
their deceits,

I am more.


End file.
